Feliz cumpleaños Portugal
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Portugal sueña con el pasado durante una reunion que tiene lugar el dia de su cumpleaños. Cuando llega a su casa no se espera lo que pasa alli dentro.


Jamás hubiera pensado que podría acabar así, siempre pensé que mi republica seguiría vigente muchos años más pero ahora con la dictadura militar, ni siquiera duermo bien por las noches. Me lleve la mano al pelo, el cual ahora está bastante corto. Según los militares llevar coleta, aunque seas un país, no está bien. Como los odio, odio todo lo que tenga que ver con la milicia, esos trajes fascistas y nacionalistas que ahora me obligaban a llevar. Me levante de la cama dolorido, todavía me duele la paliza de ayer, estos no se cortan ni un pelo.

Me vestí con mi uniforme militar, igual que el de mi hermano pero más oscuro y con un lazo verde y baje al salón para intentar desayunar algo, últimamente tampoco comía demasiado. Cuando baje me encontré con quien menos quería encontrarme ahora mismo. Mi nuevo jefe, António de Oliveira Salazar, sencillamente Salazar, ojala se muriera junto con todos los malditos fascistas. Este hombre se cuela en mi casa como si nada, puede que sea mi jefe pero me tendría que pedir permiso para ciertas cosas y no entrar como pedro por su casa en MI casa. Aunque cada vez que se lo insinuó me llevo una paliza,

-_Meu querido Portugal, ao fim levantaste-te_

Estuve tentado a pasar de él e irme directamente a la cocina, pero eso acarrearía otra paliza y hoy no quería empezar el día así.

-_Bom dia Salazar…_

-_Sentar-te_-me ordeno señalándome el sillón de enfrente de él

Me senté y apoye mi cabeza en la mano, era demasiado temprano para una reunión y para eso podía haber esperado a que fuera a su despacho hoy, aunque no tenía mucho ímpetu para ir hoy. La verdad es que pensaba quedarme en casa cuidando de Claudio, el pobre gallo pasa mucho tiempo solo, y además, hacer una escapada a España que hacía mucho que no lo veía. Creo que él sigue en republica

-Como sabrás al otro lado de la frontera Vivian en una república socialista muy cercana al comunismo-asentí con la cabeza aunque no me pasó desapercibido como había hablado en pasado ¿habría pasado algo en España?-pues eso ha terminado, ha habido ha sido declarada al guerra civil.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, no sabía nada de eso, no me dejaban salir de Portugal, encerrado en mi propia tierra.

-_¡Temos que o ajudar! Temos que ajudar a Espanha nessa guerra, não nos podemos ficar de braços cruzados_

-Tranquilo Paulo, ayudaremos a tu hermano menor

Lo mire bastante sorprendido, no me esperaba eso de Salazar…esto no puede ser tan bonito, tiene que haber trampa por algún lado, seguro. Me quede callado esperando más explicación. Ya conocía un poco a Salazar, y esto no terminaba ahí.

-Vamos a ayudar a España, dado que sus intereses y creencias son parecidos a los nuestros…-lo demás no lo escuche, había dicho parecido a los nuestros ¿verdad? Sí. Así que a los que pensamos ayudar no es a la republica sino a los…

-Fascistas….-termine la frase en voz alta mirando fijamente a Salazar-tu quieres ayudar a los fascistas…

-Ayudaremos al bando correcto Da Silva

-No, ayudar al bando que TU crees correcto, para mi el correcto es el de la republica.

Ya sentía las miradas de los militares sobre mi pero me daba igual, no pensaba luchar en el bando contrario al de mi hermano, no esta vez.

-Haras lo que se te diga

-No

-¿sabes que pasara si te sigues oponiendo?

-Si, asi que aprovecho-cojo aire y me pongo de pie para hablar-no pienso participar en esa guerra y si cree que me voy a poner este estúpido traje e ir a la batalla, es que no me conoce demasiado Oliveira. Odio este régimen y sobre todo lo odio a usted y cada dia que rezo, rezo para que se caiga en una maldita zanja y se rompa la cabeza contra el suelo, pero parece ser que no tengo suerte y siempre vuelve a entrar aquí como quien va a los ultramarinos y…-esquive una mano que venia directamente a mi hombro, ya empezaban a intentar cogerme-y el dia que sea derrocado será el dia que mas me reiré en su cara pero ojala se muera y haya un cabron menos en el mundo

No me dio tiempo a decir mucho mas dado que los militares me cogieron de ambos brazos, dispuestos de nuevo a darme de ostias por decir lo que pienso.

-¿todas las naciones teneis esa mania por desobedecer o es solo cosa tuya, Da Silva?-pregunto mi "muy querido" jefe sin ni siquiero moverse del sillón mientras yo no me podía ni mover por culpa de los milicianos.

-Creo que solo yo, has tenido mala suerte Oliveira-dije sonriendo a pesar de mi situación

El hombre no dijo nada y extendió la mano donde uno de los que lo acompañaban le daba una fusta. Abri los ojos un poco asustado, eso dolia demasiado, esta noche no dormiré nada por el dolor.

Salazar levanto la mano para dar el primer golpe y…

-Portugal, Portugal-abri un poco los ojos viendo a Alemania moviéndome suavemente del hombro

-B-boa tarde Alemania..

-Te has quedado dormido

-L-Lo siento..

Mire a la mesa avergonzado ¿Cómo me he podido quedar dormido en la reunión con Ludwig? Me frote los ojos con cansancio, la verdad es que apenas dormia mucho últimamente, entre el trabajo, la crisis y que últimamente me resfriaba y que Claudio no dejaba de cacarear a deshora.

-No pasa nada Paulo-dijo Alemania sonriendo levemente-la reunión se da por terminada por hoy

Sonreí levemente recogiendo las cosas y me levante para salir por la puerta

-ah, y feliz cumpleaños Portugal-me felicito el alemán antes de que saliera

-Obrigado Ludwig

Salí de la sala de reuniones bastante cansado y con ganas de llegar a casa. Cuando iba saliendo del edificio mi móvil sono.

-Oi, al habla Paulo

Al otro lado solo se oyeron cacareos del que supongo que es Claudio, maldigo el dia que, aburrido, le enseñe a marcar por teléfono. Ahora me llama siempre que quiere…

-Claudio, no te entiendo, aunque sepas llamar por teléfono sigues siendo un gallo…

Claudio solo cacareo mas fuerte, pero de tras fondo se oia bastante barullo

-Ya, vale, vale, lo pillo, ya voy para alla

Cogi el coche y suspire ¿Qué estaría pasando en mi casa?¿ni el dia de mi cumpleaños podre descansar? Me quite la corbata y la chaqueta y antes de coger el volante, me arremangue las mangas de la camisa y ahora si, mas comodo, arranque el coche.

Llegue a mi casa y cuando iba a entrar, en la puerta, estaba mi hermano España con Claudio en brazos.

-Anto ¿Qué haces aquí?

Antonio sonrio ampliamente y me beso en los labios haciendo que me sonrojara mucho. Cuando separo sus labios de los mios, me miro sonriendo

-¡Feliz cumpleaños PauPau!

-O-Obrigado Anto-dije sonriendo con timidez

-Vamos, vamos-dijo cojiendome de la mano y tirando hacia dentro de mi casa

Me deje arrastrar mientras Claudio nos seguía por detrás. Entramos en la casa los tres y de repente todos los países salieron de mi salón.

-¡Felicidades!

Abri los ojos con sorpresa mirando a todos los presente ¿me habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa?

-Vaya…Muito Obrigado a todos

La tarde se sucedió rápido entre regalos tartas y felicitaciones de todo tipo, habían venido también mis antiguas colonias y mi hermana mayor Vera me había preparado la tarta con la ayuda de mis sobrinos y de mi hermano español.

Sali al jardín cuando todos se habían marchado ya a su casa y me estire. El dia no había estado tan mal al fin y al cabo. Reí un poco recordando como Prusia tuvo que pelearse con Claudio porque el gallo se había encariñado con Gilbird.

Antonio me abrazo por detrás y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿te ha gustado la fiesta?

-Me ha encantado hermano, muchas gracias

Me beso suavemente en los labios haciendo que de nuevo me sonrojara, siempre que lo hacia tenia en mismo efecto, no me acostumbraba por mucho que llevemos ya juntos.

-¿has hecho las paces con Francis?-pregunte recordando que el francés me había intentado meter mano y Antonio salio a correr detrás de él con su hacha Lola en las manos

-Si, me ha pedido perdón y que no era su intención

-¿y tu le crees?-digo riéndome un poco por la inocencia de mi hermano

Antonio no contesto y se puso enfrente de mi con una cajita. Cogí la caja y la abrí encontrándome con una foto de ambos cuando fuimos de vacaciones a las Madeiras hace unos años. Sonreí con nostalgia, con la crisis, él y yo no nos podíamos dar unas buenas vacaciones como antes. Dentro de la caja había otra cosa. La cogí con cuidado viendo que era una cinta con los colores de nuestras banderas. Rapidamente me quite la cinta que llevaba y me puse mi regalo.

-Gracias

-No hay que darlas-dijo cogiéndome de la cintura y besándome con pasión, cosa que no tarde en corresponder con la misma intensidad porque puede que mi hermano sea el país de la pasión por excelencia pero yo no me quedo atrás en apasionado.

-Te voy a dar la segunda parte de tu regalo~-dijo sonriendo y cogiendo de la mano

Rei con ganas mientras nos dirigíamos a mi habitación. Recordé el sueño de esta mañana en la reunión..habiamos pasado muchas cosas malas, guerras, independencias, traiciones, desengaños, etc. Pero aun asi, nunca, jamas, he dejado de amar a Antonio Fernandez Carriedo por encima de todo.

-PauPau, mira que compre, me lo dio Francis para que lo disfrutaramos los dos-dijo sonriendo cuando llegamos a la habitación

-¡No me pienso poner ese traje de conejo, Antonio!

El pasado, pasado queda ¿no?

-¡Va, venga!¡Si te quedara bien~!

…

Bueno, hoy es el dia de la republica en Portugal, dia de fiesta asi que yo le puse ese cumpleaños a Paulo.

Portugal ayudo al bando fascista durante la guerra civil española, debido que los portugueses vivian en un régimen parecido al que implanto Franco.

¿os gusto?¿merece review? Por cada review habrá mas posibilidades de que Paulo se ponga ese traje de conejo

**Pau: ¿Qué que?**

**Toño: fusososo~**


End file.
